1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt lock for a safety belt with a plug-in guide provided in a lock-housing for a belt plug-in tongue which can, by a latch mechanism be arrested in the plug-in guide, and which can be unlocked by operation of a pressure organ against the force of a spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known safety belt systems comprising a plug-in tongue and a belt lock, at least one latch is provided in the interior of a stable metallic lock-housing. The latch can swing on a swing-axis, and is pressed by a spring into the plug-in guide for the tongue. The mentioned belt lock is fastened at the floor or chassis of the motor vehicle, while the plug-in tongue is fastened at the free end of the safety belt which, for example, can be rolled in or out from an automatic roll-up device. Conventionally, the latches are hereby essentially of rectangular shape. To obtain a secure locking position, this rectangular latch must, in the locking position, be at a certain angle with the lock-or plug-in axis. At the insertion of the tongue into the lock-housing, the leading pressure edge of the plug-in tongue must press the obliquely positioned latch outward, until it is outside of the plug-in guide, whereby, in the case of a latch with a rectangular cross-section, the tongue acts at a very short lever arm with respect to the pivot point of the lever. This makes the insertion more difficult, and increases the wear correspondingly with continuous usage.